


Kaneki's Roommate

by linguistic_lemon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguistic_lemon/pseuds/linguistic_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Modern Hidekane College AU.</p><p>Kaneki, an anxious college student, meets his new roommate, Hide. Mostly fluff, but I guess a little angst too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki's Roommate

When Kaneki entered his college dorm for the first time, he was prepared for any type of roommate. 

He’d done his research on peaceful cohabitation, spending hours scouring the web for information on forging new friendships and avoiding arguments. He learned how to study with a partner, did teamwork exercises alone, and advised himself to meet any demand his roommate had. He read countless horror stories about sleepless nights because of loud, social, or sex-obsessed roommates. While these stories did nothing to bolster his confidence, Kaneki was desperate to learn how to have a good relationship with the person he was living with. 

Every time Kaneki did this research and took notes on whatever psychology he was looking into at the time, his aunt, whom he lived with, would berate him for “trying too hard.” She’d lecture the poor raven-haired boy about how she took him in when no one else would, and that he “will never be the perfect son, so just stop trying!” Perhaps this is why Kaneki had such an obsession with having a good relationship with his living mate. After each lecture, it’s certainly true that Kaneki would take notes with even more vigor than before. 

Whatever the reason, it is safe to say that Kaneki was expecting a real mess of a person to be sitting on the other twin bed when he walked in. And here, we can fast forward to Kaneki’s first day on campus. 

Kaneki took a deep breath as he approached the door with the number 813 carved into it. He peered down at the metal key he was given to make sure he had come to correct room. Sure enough, the number 813 glared back at him off the corroded metal of the key. He looked down the hallway, suddenly hyper-aware that his new roommate lay beyond the heavy wooden door. Kaneki’s brain panicked—what if his new roommate was mean to him? What if he had an attached girlfriend who demanded to spend the night?

At this thought, Kaneki’s brain flashed back to his ex-girlfriend, Rize. She was a beautiful girl with flowing purple hair and a nice figure. Beyond that, she had brains that Kaneki had never seen in another girl. They routinely discussed books and current events, and quickly became entranced with each other. It’s only when they started to seriously discuss the nature of their relationship when Rize showed her true, possessive self. The seemingly innocent bespectacled girl that Kaneki knew turned violent when any other girl even looked at him, and refused to let Kaneki go anywhere alone. He couldn’t even talk to Hinami, a thirteen year old orphan he met at a coffee shop, with Rize around.  


One night, Rize caught Kaneki texting his best friend, Touka, about these relationship troubles. The explosion that ensued was unmatched by even the most powerful atomic bomb. Rize went on a rampage, throwing, shrieking, and smashing everything in her midst. She eventually got her hands on a knife, and went after our poor protagonist with every emotion in her frail body, injuring him so badly that he needed an organ transplant. 

Kaneki recovered, and a few weeks later Rize was killed in a construction accident while walking with her new boyfriend. Kaneki shivered at these memories, running his fingers under his shirt and over the scar on his stomach where he had received a new kidney. He really hoped his new roommate didn’t have a girlfriend.  


Kaneki shook his head and thought, “Well, if I’m already starting out the day thinking about Rize, then I guess it can’t get much worse, right?” He summoned up all the courage he had and unlocked the door, having to use all of his body weight to pull the massive block of wood out of its old frame. The door creaked loudly, moaning like a heartbroken ghost. He put his large suitcase of belongings in front of the door to pin it open and turned to walk into his new home, swallowing all of his nervousness. He could do this! His new roommate would be great!

Kaneki put on the biggest smile he could and walked into the dorm room confidently…

…only to trip over the door frame and fall flat on his face. 

“Shit,” he thought on impulse. The ground was hard white linoleum, only now it was covered with blood. He brought his head up groggily and felt his lip. It was split open. Blood splattered his face, his shirt, and all over the floor. There went every single note he’d ever taken on first impressions. It was all over. His new roommate would think he was an idiot klutz! 

“Shit!” He heard someone repeat from inside the room. Kaneki looked up to see the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen running towards him. The boy had bright blonde hair with brown at the center, and his eyes shone like sunlight. He wore headphones around his neck and a cute yellow jacket. To Kaneki, he looked like a ray of sunshine.  


“Are you alright?” The boy said distressfully. “There’s blood everywhere!” Kaneki fumbled for words, completely out of it. 

“I…you…lip…” He mumbled. The blonde boy responded, “Dude, you’re looking really pale…we need to stop that bleeding.” He grabbed Kaneki’s arm and tried to help him stand up, but Kaneki, still stupefied, sat there numbly. The boy shook his head, mumbled something about “too much blood loss,” and picked Kaneki up bridal style to carry him to a bed. 

This shocked Kaneki out of it. “Hey…hey! I’m…I’m fine, really. You can put me down, please.” The boy set him gently down on one of the beds and yanked off his own yellow jacket. He held the soft fabric to Kaneki’s split lip, trying to stop the blood. Kaneki backed away from the boy towards the other end of the bed. “Okay, okay!” He said. “I’m alright now, really. But thanks.” 

The boy smiled at Kaneki, and said, “Okay, I’ll take your word for it. But keep that jacket on the wound; you don’t look like you can afford to lose any more blood.” He tossed the bloody jacket to Kaneki, who held it to his lip while blushing. 

“Thanks for your help, and I’m sorry I was such a klutz,” Kaneki said to the boy.

“Don’t worry about it! That tricky door frame needs to be fixed, it’s not your fault.” The blonde replied. He sat down on Kaneki’s bed and leaned in close to his face, inspecting his bloody lip. “It looks like the blood has stopped,” he said cheerfully. 

Kaneki tenderly felt his lip, surprised to see that the boy was right. The jacket must have actually stopped the bleeding. “Well,” he started cautiously. “Now that that’s been solved, I guess that you’re my new roommate? I’m Ken Kaneki.” He laughed nervously as a follow-up to his introduction. 

The boy’s laugh, unlike Kaneki’s, was genuine and delightful. He grabbed Kaneki’s hand and shook it firmly but happily. “Nice to meet you. I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi. But you can just call me Hide.”

To be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, this was my first fanfiction. So cute! ^.^ Hope you enjoyed. Will be continued.


End file.
